


Little Peanut

by wonhoshi



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but other than that it's toothrotting, only slight meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s put it this way. Mingyu is a moron. He’s a bigger moron when he’s with Hansol. This is what caused the downfall of one innocent Yoon Jeonghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Peanut

              Let’s put it this way. Mingyu is a moron. He’s a bigger moron when he’s with Hansol. This is what caused the downfall of one innocent Yoon Jeonghan.

              It all started when Hansol started making competitions out of everything, from who did their chore the quickest to how long could they stay up at night. No one really minded it, because as annoying as it could get, at least it encouraged the boys to do more around the dorm. Jeonghan was happy to see everyone pulling their own weight. And that meant less for him and S. Coups to have to worry about.

              The problems began on Monday of the week prior to “The Incident”. First, it was Seokmin trying to show up Minghao by proving he could toss all the rolled up pairs of socks in the drawer in one go. Unfortunately, sports aren’t his strong suit and this resulted in a stray sock ball flying straight to a can of soda that one of the boys left on top of the dresser. The remaining drink left in the can spilled all over the floor and into the open sock drawer, soaking all of the freshly washed clothes in flat orange soda. The boys sure got an earful about that and from that day, the two of them weren’t allowed to “compete” anymore.

              The next occurrence was two days after, when Jun was poking fun at Seungkwan for not having as defined arm muscles as himself and the vocal team member suggested a friendly pull up competition. The problem however, was that they couldn’t get to a gym at the moment and they didn’t have a pull up bar at the dorm. But then Junhui had a bright idea, saying that the shower curtain bar was essentially the same thing and it _had_ to be strong because he heard Wonwoo fall the other day in the restroom and the shower curtain kept him from braining himself on the tiles. Seungkwan was hesitant at first but Junhui’s chicken noises and crappy taunts brought the two of them to the bathroom, facing the shower with the curtains now removed for ease of access. Seungkwan asked Jun if this really was the best idea but it was already too late. The older boy was already reaching to latch onto the metal bar and flashing an “I told you so” smirk. Seungkwan scoffed and jumped to reach the bar, having less height and arm length so just grabbing it was a challenge. Once the two of them were successfully on, Jun yelled for Jihoon, quickly explaining the situation and asking him to ref for it. Jihoon called them both morons but shrugged and agreed to do it anyways. The others could’ve sworn they heard him mutter about wanting to see someone fail miserably under his breath but before they could ask, Jihoon began the competition. Junhui easily knocked out a few pull ups, while Seungkwan struggled. As Junhui began to laugh and taunt Seungkwan, the boys all heard a telltale crack and that’s when the bar suddenly collapsed and the boys hanging from it screamed. Jihoon helped the two of them up as S. Coups ran to the sounds as well as some of the other members. Seungcheol chewed them out right then and there, saying how it was a miracle they only ended up with some bumps and bruises and not a broken bone. The boys looked guilty enough and S. Coups banned them from any more of these games and told the others that it was about time that this ended once and for all before someone really got hurt.

              The next time, was definitely the last, but Jeonghan wished it had ended with Jun and Seungkwan and not him.

Hansol and Mingyu were lounging around the practice room while Wonwoo was working on some moves with S. Coups, seeing as he was behind after being out with acute gastritis for some time. Jeonghan walked in and greeted them all, sitting near the pair of bored rappers.

              “Hey hyung, what’s up?” Hansol asked casually, toying with a straw from his abandoned iced coffee cup. Jeonghan responded with a shrug and asked them the same question. Mingyu groaned about how bored he was, that the hip hop unit was supposed to be practicing some verses for a new song but S. Coups felt that Wonwoo could use some more practice on his moves first. “He said it’d be quick but it’s been like a half hour already!” Mingyu griped.

               Calm down Mingyu, it’s been like 15 minutes. Plus, it’s not like you’re not enjoying the view” Hansol said with a smirk and raised eyebrow to which Mingyu responded by throwing a straw wrapper at the boy. Jeonghan chuckled and sat in front of them, turning to watch the others practicing. Jeonghan really admired S. Coups for always prioritizing. He seemed to always know what to do, even in times of high stress. He smiled softly and watched as Seungcheol reviewed a mildly difficult move with Wonwoo. In the back of his mind, he could hear the others softly murmuring and laughing.

                _Don’t get involved, Jeonghan. It’s probably stupid and not worth it._ He thought. He should’ve done something about it and if he could, he’d go back in time and would’ve turned around in that exact moment and would’ve saved himself so much trouble.

              Hansol had apparently started yet another competition, this time between Mingyu and himself. When Mingyu threw his straw wrapper at him, Hansol had retrieved it and stuck it in his mouth, wadding it up with his tongue and slathering it in his saliva. He chewed vigorously until the ball shrunk to a size that fit into the tip of his straw, and aimed for Mingyu’s stupidly pretty face. Mingyu hadn’t even noticed because he was entranced by Wonwoo’s smooth moves. This gave the perfect gateway for Hansol to employ a surprise attack. He shot a puff of air behind the spitball and it flew gracefully straight to Mingyu’s cheekbone, to which the taller boy responded with a flinch and soft gasp. He looked at Hansol in disgust and surprise, mildly offended by the attack as his hand touched where the spitball struck. Hansol let out a fit of his awkward sounding laughs which caught the attention of the others in the room.

              “He’s being stupid, as usual. Don’t pay attention to him.” Mingyu flatly stated, eyeing Hansol from his peripherals. This meant war. As the others turned their attentions back to their previous endeavors, Mingyu reached for his straw from his half watered down coffee and sucked the small amount of remaining whipped cream from it.

               Hansol was sure this was going to be hilarious, as Mingyu didn’t even have any paper to spit at him and either way, Mingyu’s aim was _terrible._ Hansol deemed this a victory for him and scooched up to where Jeonghan was sitting crossed-legged in front of them. He began some small talk with other and paid no attention to the other boy, who was already suspiciously chewing on something. Mingyu prepped his dark green straw in front of his pursed lips, as he rolled the wad once more to ensure it was coated in enough of his germs to make Hansol wash his face for days. Mingyu brought the straw to his mouth and sucked in a deep breath, puffing his cheeks full of air and blew with all his might. A muffled thunk landed in the boy’s direction and Mingyu was sure he got Hansol.

              He was oh so wrong.

              Not only did he miss Hansol completely and instead clocked Jeonghan right above the back of his neck, but his ammo of choice had also lodged into Jeonghan’s hair. Hansol laughed until he came to realize that Mingyu didn’t have any paper on him, so what did he spit at them? Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he reached to touch the back of his neck only to meet a sticky and wet wad of flavorless Juicy Fruit gum. The yellow ball threaded its way into Jeonghan’s short black locks and tangled into a gross hunk at the bottom.

              Jeonghan turned furiously and was ready to yell at Mingyu and tear him a new one when Hansol quickly wrapped his arm around Jeonghan to cover his mouth, gesturing a single finger to his own mouth to tell him to stay quiet.

             “Hyung will literally disown us if he finds out!” Hansol quietly pleaded, giving Jeonghan his best puppy dog eyes in order to convince the older boy to keep quiet. Jeonghan let his head drop in submission and Mingyu flashed his canines in a grateful smile. He took hold of Jeonghan’s hands and pulled him up to stand, making sure to not let the gummy side of him show.

             “Well, we’re going to find something to keep us busy until you two are done!” Hansol announced with an awkward smile and laugh. Jeonghan and Mingyu smiled as well, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. S. Coups hadn’t noticed the odd air but Wonwoo’s shifting eyes seemed to know more than their leader.

             “Oh that’s alright, we’re practically finished. I’m going to let Wonwoo have a short break while us three go work on some lines!” Seungcheol said with a huge grin, beginning to walk towards the group of stiffly standing boys.

             “R-right now??” Mingyu stuttered, his smile dropping and eyes widening before regaining composure again. S. Coups nodded and smiled again, “Sorry if you wanted to hang out with them Jeonghannie, maybe some other time? In the meantime, you can relax with Wonwoo!” he chirped happily. Hansol and Mingyu exchanged glances, and the younger of the two gestured towards Wonwoo, and looked at Mingyu as he tried to relay a message to the boy.

              As Seungcheol began heading towards Jihoon’s studio, Hansol rushed to Wonwoo’s side, quickly explaining the crisis at hand. “So you see hyung, Seungcheol will never let us do ANYTHING if you don’t help us! You just gotta Wonwoo! Mingyu and I won’t ever be allowed to leave the dorm for the rest of our lives!” Hansol dramatically said as Wonwoo kept a stern and straight face. He took a look at the gum wadded in Jeonghan’s hair, looked at Hansol who was pleadingly bouncing on the balls of his feet and then to Mingyu who was giving Wonwoo the biggest pair of puppy eyes he could muster.

 _Damn this kid and his stupidly cute face_ Wonwoo thought. “Fine. I’ll see what I can do.” He said, and the other two rappers jumped in joy and went to give Wonwoo a hug but he raised a finger to stop them. “No promises. If I can’t do anything, you two have to grow up and own up to it and tell Seungcheol. He’ll be disappointed but that’s what you two get.” He said in a deep but calming voice. The boys nodded furiously and ran toward the voice that was calling them to hurry up. “Come on hyung, let’s see what we can do about Mingyu’s mistake.” Wonwoo sighed as Jeonghan silently wished that Wonwoo was some sort of wizard.

             Wonwoo led Jeonghan into the kitchen and began to rifle through the pantry. “What exactly are you looking for?” Jeonghan asked.

            “I heard that you can dry out gum with flour or something and it’ll make it less sticky.” Wonwoo’s muffle voice said from behind the pantry door. He came out with a half empty box of pancake mix and brought it over to the sink. “This’ll do, I guess.” He shrugged. He motioned for Jeonghan to come closer and Wonwoo began to sift some of the powder into his hand. He gently put the box down on the counter and brought the hand with the mix in it towards Jeonghan’s neck. He shook his hand gently and let some powder land where the gum was stuck. He dumped the remaining amount back into the box and softy kneaded some of it into the gum, hoping it would work soon. Jeonghan let Wonwoo tug at his hair and muffled a cry into his hand when he gave a particularly hard tug. Wonwoo murmured an apology and started again, only gentler this time. “It isn’t working, it’s just making it stickier.” Wonwoo said, giving up on the method and going to wash his hands and return the box back to the pantry.

             Jeonghan was ready to burst into tears at this point. _What would his stylist noona say? What if he has to cut off all his hair?_ He began to worry as he heard Wonwoo call someone into the kitchen.

            “Hey Jisoo, do you think you could help with this?” Wonwoo said, motioning to Jeonghan’s head. Joshua walked around to see the problem and audibly winced at the sight of it. Jeonghan dropped his head into his hands and was sure he was going to lose all of his luscious locks. Joshua stood there for what felt like an eternity but the clock on the stove had only registered as a minute before he snapped his fingers and nearly yelled his solution.

            “ICE!” He said excitedly in English. He asked Wonwoo to grab a comb from the bathroom and he returned quickly with a wide toothed comb in his hand, back to Jeonghan’s side. Both Wonwoo and Jeonghan exchanged glances before turning together to look at Joshua who was now fishing for an ice cube in the freezer. Joshua laughed lightly before translating back to Korean “Ice. I had read somewhere that you can basically freeze it and it’ll break off.” He had a cube in his hand but before he came close to Jeonghan, he looked at it and looked back at Jeonghan with an apologetic smile. “This might hurt some hyung, I basically have to hold ice to it for like 20 minutes and then yank it out…” He said, noticing how Jeonghan’s shoulders slumped.

            “It’s whatever.” He cried out. “It’s better than having to cut it out, right? Just go for it. What other option do we have?” Jeonghan said, feeling more than defeated by a dumb piece of gum. It wasn’t even the expensive kind. No, it was the stupid cheap Juicy Fruit gum that didn’t even have flavor that lasted as much as it costed. Joshua looked one more time at Jeonghan with sympathy in his eyes before walking towards him when S. Coups bounded into the kitchen and stopped dead in his track with his eyes locked onto Jeonghan and Joshua. He opened his mouth to talk but stopped when two voices yelled out to him.

           "HYUNG WAIT! WE CAN GET IT!” One voice screamed. “YOU ALWAYS WORRY SO MUCH, LET US HYUNG!!” The other screamed as well. The two owners of the voices came bustling into the kitchen, nearly taking each other out with the collision of their bodies as Mingyu saw what had their leader frozen in place.

          “What’s going on?” Seungcheol questioned, pointing a finger at the group in the kitchen.

          “Hyung we can explain, you see what had happened was-” Hansol began but was abruptly cut off by Jeonghan crying out loudly.

          “SEUNGCHEOLLIE, YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING. THESE TWO GOT SOME STUPID GUM STUCK IN MY STUPID HAIR AND WONWOO TRIED TO GET IT OUT BUT IT DIDN’T WORK AND JOSHUA WANTS TO RIP IT OUT AND I DON’T WANT TO LOSE ANY MORE OF MY PRETTY HAIR.” S. Coups looked at Jeonghan’s situation and quickly turned to face the two culprits of the issue.

          “That is it! What did I tell you all about those stupid competitions! Now look what you’ve done, to your hyung no less! Right now, I’m going to help Jeonghan but I want you all to wait in the practice room for me. You are not getting out of this.” Seungcheol told the boys, and ushered them all out of the kitchen.

           His tone and look softened when he turned back to Jeonghan, who was softly sniffling and looking down at the ground. “Hey, it’s okay Jeonghannie, I know how to fix this.” He said as he wiped at the other’s cheeks.

           Jeonghan looked up into S. Coups’ eyes, “You do? How? We’ve already tried to dry it out and Joshua was going to freeze it but he says it hurts a lot.” Jeonghan said quietly, sounding already defeated by the problem. Seungcheol shushed Jeonghan and went to the already open pantry and came out quickly with a jar of peanut butter. “Peanut butter? What good does that do?” Jeonghan asked as S. Coups circled around the longer haired boy to reach the gum wad.

          “Well you see, I have a little sister who loved to mess around as a child. So when we were both little, she happened to think it’d be funny to put her chewed up gum in my hair. It was a little longer than it is now, but I was so scared that we’d have to chop it all off.” Seungcheol began telling his story as he twisted the cap of the jar open and stuck in his hand to scoop out a generous amount. “I cried and cried and told my parents. My mom calmed me down and told me that the oils in peanut butter will help clean it off.” Seungcheol gently globbed some of the substance onto the gum and kneaded it gently as he continued. “It got it out quickly and I got to keep all my hair! And it didn’t even really hurt!” He laughed lightly as he reached for the comb Wonwoo left on the counter and began to slowly comb out the pieces of gum. Jeonghan stood silently, sniffling occasionally as S. Coups continued to extract the candy all while humming a light tune.

          This all felt so domestic, and it makes Jeonghan wonder why he was known as the mother of the group when Seungcheol was basically mothering him at the moment. Before he knew it, Seungcheol’s hand reaches in front of the other boy to show it covered in slick and shiny peanut butter with a hunk of bright yellow gum in the center of his palm. “All gone! Now you just need to go to the bathroom and wash your hair like normal.” He began to laugh loudly and Jeonghan turned around to look at him.

          “Sorry Jeonghannie, it’s just… My mom had this nickname for me, little peanut. I guess I know now where it came from! You smell like peanuts, probably just like I had when she helped me!” S. Coups continued to chitter lightly as he washed his hands in the sink and returned a now capped jar of peanut butter to the pantry. He closed the door to see Jeonghan was still standing stiff in the same place, looking at him. “What are you doing silly? Do you want the peanut butter to stick too??” He laughed and before he could turn around, Jeonghan ran to pull him into a bear hug. Muffled thank yous left Jeonghan’s mouth as he pressed his face into Seungcheol’s shoulder.

           Seungcheol hugged him back and gave him a quick pat. “It’s no problem, I take care of my family. All of them. Including you, my little peanut.” He laughed again with a huge grin and Jeonghan smiled brightly back with his own small laugh. He was so happy to have Seungcheol be in this group with him. They both parted ways to be where they need to be but this day was never to be forgotten. For better or for worse.

           “Hyung?” Jeonghan’s small voice came up before Seungcheol had went out the door.

           “Yeah?” S. Coups responded.

           “Don’t be too harsh with the others. They were just having fun. They didn’t mean any harm.” Jeonghan said softly. After all, if it wasn’t for the boy’s dumb idea, he wouldn’t gotten much closer with Seungcheol and learned more about him. He’d thank those two one day. Maybe not sometime soon, but one day. Seungcheol smiled and nodded. He turned to leave once more and let the door shut gently. Yeah, he definitely needed to thank those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works and if you'd like you can follow my personal blog at hoshigotme and my imagines blog at bubbleteatuan where you can request imagines and stuff :)


End file.
